fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mêlée à Trois
Three of the Same "ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" A giant burst of air hit the ground, resulting in a cyclone that stopped Crux in his tracks. The wind quickly subsided, revealing the figures of Jason and Wendy within the funnel of air. Jason, starting straight at Crux, raised his blade up to Gehaburn's form, placing the flat side in front of her as if to shield her. "It's good to see everyone is still alive." His eyes moved from Crux's face to the fallen forms of his guildmates. Gehaburn, however, was more shocked to see the younger form of her former captor standing before her, when the elder had just now perished. "Y-you! Jason!" Gehaburn hissed, still trying to get used to her new voice. She tried to look over the large sword, intent on getting a look at his face with her new eyes. "Correct." Jason turned his gaze towards her now. "You're Gehaburn. I suppose this is an interesting development. Sealed in a form like that." He looked around at his friends once again. "Did you do this?" "Yeah, what of it?" She hissed defiantly. Jason frowned. "I won't hold it against you. Everyone here was most likely collateral damage. You were more than likely focused on killing me." Was he referring to himself, or Hephaestus? "Y..you..." Gehaburn's frustration seemed to be reaching it's peak, but it quickly simmered down. "You're naïve. But fine, believe what you want, yes, your comrades were just in the way while I was focused on killing you." She jerked her head over towards the fallen corpse of Hephaestus. Wendy gasped. "That's...!" Jason flashed the body a look. "I thought at much." He now turned towards Crux. "Gehaburn. Tell me. How would you like to work as one of my partners again?" "Pa-!?" She couldn't even get the word out. "Have you truly lost your mind, Jason LaHote!? And the word 'again' implies we were ever partners to begin with!" "You would be surprised." Jason kept his gaze fixed on Crux now, who, seemed more stunned by their arrival to actually make a move. Or perhaps he was simply patient. "This sword I hold is still named "Gehaburn". You were the first partner in battle I had ever had, and someone I could rely on when I needed assistance. Even inside my soul, I tried to keep the communication between us open. You know that. You lent me your power when I needed it, and yet it's only natural you would have taken your chance to escape when my soul was weak. You were my partner out of necessity for your survival. However, now, this is a unique opportunity. With that Human body, you can effectively fight alongside me as an ally, if you so choose." Gehaburn's new face flushed at this, as if she was fighting the urge to actually say yes. The feeling of blood rushing to a certain area on the body. That was certainly unique, she hadn't had blood before. "Y-you...." Everything Jason said seemed to be hitting her buttons. Another surprise. She had buttons to hit. "Fine! It's better than being kidnapped by that fool while I cannot focus my magic. Besides, I can feel Elsydeon in his sword. I'd rather not go anywhere near that treacherous creature!" "Then welcome to the fold." Jason gripped his blade now, focusing solely on Crux. "It's not like I'm joining you because I want to!" Gehaburn called out behind him. "I just don't have a choice!" Wendy frowned, but said nothing. Her opinion could wait until the matter at hand was sorted. "I must thank you, Crux, for being so kind as to wait while I had that conversation." Jason's eye glinted as he spoke to the man before him. Crux had a look of absolute apathy plastered upon his face as Jason did his big corny speech. "Well, that certainly would've made me feel something if I just didn't give a shit about you and your little cheerleeders. A for effort though..." He summoned his sword to his hand, gripping it tightly. "Goddammit you useless waste of space, you sound like a fucking chapter from a self-help booklet. Friendship, shmendship. Everyone here's going bye-bye, you included! Have I made myself clear?" Jason withdrew a small, dark crystal from his pocket, and looked at it, completely ignoring Crux. "This ridiculous little sphere...can give me power, can it?" Wendy's eyes followed him, and she looked extremely worried. "Jason, I don't think..." But Jason raised a hand to silence her. "This could be the answer to the our problems, Wendy..." He raised the sphere up, and he actually looked infatuated with it. He opened his mouth, ready to drop the sphere inside...only for a hand to grab at his face, which caused him to stumble. "You...must....not..." Hephaestus, who had been presumed dead, was currently moving, his hand gripping Jason's face. "Open your eyes, boy!" Memories began to flood into Jason's head. Burning cities, the roars of the demon Gehaburn itself, so familiar, and yet so foreign. Death, misery, and pain, all over the world, hope was being lost, people were dying by the hundreds. The Haven had been breached. Dimensions were shattering. A last resort. A dreadful mistake. The Colstone had been consumed. He had the power he wanted. But suddenly, he began to watch as everyone in his guild were eradicated before his eyes, destroyed from the cellular level until nothing was left. Something else. A girl. A black haired child. She must be protected. Years of research, effort, consorting with Mr. E himself...all to lead up to this point here. The grip on his face relaxed, and Hephaestus fell to the ground once more. Jason, however, actually looked shaken for the first time in his life, his eyes were wide, but they didn't see the corpse before him. They were looking beyond this timeline, years into the future. As he realised his own arrogance and idiocy would have cost him everything. Crux merely smirked. "Heh, that be something beyond magic...Like reality warping. Impressive, LaHote. Though you're still useless." Light magic focused around his arm, as if preparing something. Jason didn't move for another full minute, however, he seemed to quickly be regaining his sanity. He looked at the Colstone within his hands, and drew tossed it into the air, using the Gehaburn blade to cut it in half. A large burst of magical energy expelled from it, cloaking the area in it's dark light. "Wendy....combine your own Sky Slayer magic with this. Our comrades will be moving within moments." Wendy obliged, and focused her healing magic, merging it with the dark magic that cloaked the group, and it purified with dark magic, which then seeped into the wounds of the fallen, using it's immense power gathered over time to heal their wounds quicker than even Wendy's own Sky Magic could have done. Ringo, Ichigo, Momoko, Mary, Iris, and Vivian all awoke. Bored by the inaction, Crux began to file his fingernails. "Oh goddammit, LaHote! You're having one of those crappy little realizations, aren't you!? No wonder you're such a goddamn loser- you need change. Me, however..." Thrusting his arm out, Crux's aura of magic flared up, piercing the heavens as a pillar of light. "I don't need change. Ever since I was created, I knew my purpose." Vivian was shocked by those words. "...Created? What do you mean, Crux!?" Crux sneered, "That's right. Twenty-one years ago, the Magic Council began the Hormuculus Project. From one single prototype, dozens of others were cast-off, pale imitations of the original. Created from a soul of purity, a fragment of Origin, the prototype was the only model of artificial being to survive the process of conception. Eventually, the council moved on to use the soul of Tyrant Dragon Vritra in order to decrease the magical instability." "Crux..." He almost had Vivian's sympathy. "That's why, I want you on my side Vivian. You know what I'm talking about; what it's like to be a fake..." Crux's tone sounded almost peaceful and charming. "Crux, I..." She turned away. "I can't. The bonds I share with my friends...I won't give them up, even for the hand of somebody so similar. I'm me, and that will never change." Something inside Crux's mind turned, as he focused back on Jason, his cocky smirk turning into a psychotic grin that showed no emotion; only teeth. Razor-sharp teeth. "Well, fuck your "companions"! I hate them, I hate them, I want them to die! They deserve to suffer for keeping you from me! "I'm me," you say. Must be nice, having a heart filled by bonds. A mere test-tube production like me could never get away with saying that. The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even my power! I thought that by becoming the Guild Master of the Shadow Remnants, I could finally be someone — someone who's not at all a mere fake! But... nothing changes... I'm still just empty!" An enormous set of angelic-looking wings tore from Crux's back; while in the shape of a divine being's, they were stained a pitch-black; a sign of corrosion- degeneration of the Origin from which Crux Kouga was hewn. "Everything about me is borrowed; forged by them. I'm just a worthless fake, born from nothingness, and bound to return to nothingness. They created an angel just for themselves, they gave me life, they gave me beauty, they gave me power...but no soul! Without anyone similar to myself by my side...I'll always be nothing! I'll kill you, your fucking guild, and make you MINE!" Wendy, however, was the first to speak up in retaliation. "I was beginning to think I was the only child here. I'm glad to see I was wrong after all. Crux, you aren't the only one who is a "fake", neither is Vivian, and you aren't the only one whose had difficulties in their life!" Her eyes were burning now as she glared at him. "I'm a "fake" as well, cloned from the original Wendy Marvell. I was created simply to prove that it could be done, with no regard for what would actually happen to me later. I wasn't created with a purpose, and by that point, I had no meaning. When I didn't respond as my creator wanted, I was regarded as trash and buried alive." She stepped forward, her eyes staring right up at Crux's. "I'm happy to be alive, to be me. Yes, exactly that phrase. I have comrades who care about me, love me, and people I love in return! It's not your fault to see you could have the same thing, if you would simply open your eyes more! Villains or not, you have comrades in your Shadow Remnants, and I'm sure they are loyal to you! Why can you not see the answer to your problems, what could make you appreciate life, are right in front of your eyes!?" She was panting now, breathing heavily as even Jason watched her with surprise. Wendy had bottled so much up. This was even the first time she'd regarded her status as a clone. Crux snarled at Wendy, "Silence, you stupid little girl!" Instantly, the man launched a blast of light in Wendy's direction, absolutely outraged; immediately turning his attention to Jason, who, in this moment,m had deflected his attack towards Wendy, and his eyes shone purple momentarily. "... I've got you figured out! I know why you hate me! It's that all it takes is one bad day, and you'd be just like me. All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right? I know I am. I can tell. You had a bad day and that's why you're so emotionless." Crux summarized; his tone becoming more and more fervent and psychotic. "It's all a joke! Everything everybody ever valued or struggled for... it's all a monstrous, demented gag! So why can't you see the funny side? That bad day...it brings out your true self!" Letting out a mad cackle that shook everyone in the vicinity to their very core, Crux formed a battle stance. "Let's see that hate, LaHote!" Kagemusha appeared beside Crux, raising his hands. "Before we begin, let's ensure you can concentrate solely on LaHote, Crux." Kagemusha clapped his hands, and several bubbles appeared, which popped, releasing the figures of the Shadow Remnants. "I believe everyone is in attendance now." A man in a suit with short, spiky blonde hair took a long drag on a cigarette as he sighed. "We've been called out here to take out these lot?" He sighed. "You're slipping, Crux." Crux turned to the man; his expression snapping back to normal like nothing happened; it was extremely jarring to see such a rapid change in personality was more shocking than his previous outburst. "Ehehehehe...guess I got a little crazy there." "You should try to retain your composure." The man dropped his cigarette to the ground, putting it out with his shoe. "Or even you will lose focus and be cut down." "You give him too little credit, Rory." Anguis' tone sounded berating. "But, we have work to do after all, and if we can't focus right, this lot may get the upper hand." The group seemed to be mobilising, consisting of Crux, Kagemusha, Anguis, Rory, two women, and a very freaky looking male. Seven in all. Jason slung his sword over his shoulder. "I suppose this battle was inevitable. To think that such vermin would gather in front of us..." Iris, Wendy, Vivian, the twins, Mary, and Momoko all moved to Jason's side, and it truly began to look like two small armies facing off, with eight of the Akatsuki preparing to square off with seven of the remnants. "There is no longer any time to hesitate anymore...everyone, go make your kills!" As if on cue, the entire group split, leaving only Gehaburn where they had been, and she watched them with confusion. "Humans...naturally drawn to their own death and destruction....these two powerful groups of fools....I think they'll be the end of each other." A Free For All Battle Mix The group spread out- each member of both guilds deciding their opponents instantly. From the looks of it, it appeared to have even match-ups. Wendy Marvell and Momoko Sitri vs. The white-haired man and Kagemusha. Iris Lavra vs. The man in a suit. Ichigo and Ringo Kobayashi vs. Anguis Bane. Vivian Starrkewolfe vs. The girl in black. And lastly, the most important, Jason LaHote vs. Crux Kouga. Crux's magical pressure flared up once more- a pillar of light erupted from his body, piercing the heavens and forming a tear in the skies, from which the clouds were influenced, turning an ominous crimson. His grip upon Eslydeon never faltered, swinging it around his wrist as he threatened, "You wanna know the truth? Here's the cold, hard truth...I don't hate you 'cause I'm crazy...I'm crazy 'cause I hate you...and you're in the way of what I want...!" Jason responded by ripping his on his Mask of Truth, his darkened eyes glaring at Crux. "Be quiet. You're nothing but a babbling child now. Unlike you, I have legitimate reasons to hate your existence. You are a threat to the safety the only comrades and family I have left. Let's end this, Crux." Jason lifted the Gehaburn blade into the air and launched himself forward. ---- Wendy had taken to squaring off with the white-haired, demonic looking man from the Shadow Remnants, however, she was not alone in her battle, Momoko was teaming up so that they could fight equally with this man. "Momoko-san...I'll try not to drag you down." Momoko nodded, assuming a fighting stance. "And I'm not going to run or desert you right now. Otherwise, I'd bet you'd cry." The man in front of them was absolutely silent; as a demonic looking blade flashed into his hands. "I won't." Wendy took a stance as wind began to flow around her. "There's too much at stake for me to back down now...and I swore I'd protect Jason from everything. Let's help each other win, Momoko-san!" With a flash of darkness, the man dissapeared into the shadows, submerging into the cold hard ground. It only took him less than a second to emerge right behind Momoko; swinging his sword around and declaring, "Dark Capriccio!" With that, a drilling beam of darkness was launched from his sword, at this point, it was assumed that he'd get a certain-hit... "...Ice Dragon's Scales!" As if it was a mental command, Momoko instantly cast a spell which caused scales of ice to erupt from his skin, serving as a mirror of sorts and returning the spell back to sender. Swiftly turning around, the Water Dragon Slayer swung her leg around, unleashing a powerful sweeping kick that would easily crack his ribs... The man evaded the attack once more by turning into shadows; focusing on Wendy this time; releasing several smaller blasts of darkness towards the young girl the moment that he emerged. Augmenting her steps with wind, Wendy jumped back, nimbly dodging the blasts as if she was flying and had been doing it all her life. Extending her hands to her side, magic circles appeared in front of them as she glowed with magic energy. "Arms x Vernier!" She released this buffer spell on both herself and Momoko, increasing their speed and offensive abilities. With this newfound speed, she sped forward, seemingly materialising in front of her opponent, her mouth filled with magical energy and air. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" She released a large amount of spiraling wind towards this man at close range, the attack ripping into the ground as it was released with great force. Being struck-head on by Sky Dragon's Roar, the opponent was blasted away, tumbling along the ground before catching himself, cloaking himself in darkness and immediately catching up to Wendy, with even more speed than before, charging darkness on his sword and swinging it towards her, aiming to deal a critical blow... Momoko's ice crystals were refined due to Wendy's buff; moments before the man could harm Wendy, she declared, "Water Dragon's Roar!" A torrent of white water was released from her mouth, smashing into the opponent- the immense pressure it had kept Wendy from being struck as he was thrown like a ragdoll. "I'm not letting up!" Wendy dashed forwards, coating her arms in flowing currents of shredding air. "I need to back Jason up, so I'm moving you out of the way! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" From her hands, the cyclones spiraled outward, shredding the ground as they covered enough distance to try and land a strike on the mysterious opponent. Submerging into shadows once more to evade the attack, the enigma emerged behind Wendy, forming twin claws of darkness which began to spin, creating a drilling effect that was launched straight towards Wendy's back. Momoko ran towards the two in order to try and prevent anything, but a single talon curved around, striking her through the chest and piercing her scales. "Momoko!" Wendy pulled her away with surprising strength, most likely adrenaline induced, before the talon could pierce too much, and in a coated her leg with wind, swinging it upwards towards the man's face. ---- Meanwhile, Vivian was faced with an extremely dangerous foe. The black-cloaked and masked Kagemusha stood before her- the sheer evil intent that he let from his body was overwhelming. Vivian's own magical aura burned brightly; in the form of a phantasmal crimson dragon which surrounded her body, as she anticipated his first movements. "...There's something about you. I don't know what, but it feels like we have met a long time ago. A really, really long time ago." "It would appear your mind plays tricks on you." Kagemusha replied. Unlike Vivian, he was exuded no aura, at all, in fact, his form was mysteriously, and rather frighteningly, silent. "It's a shame. I have no interest in you, but your younger sister on the other hand interests me greatly. Perhaps I shall make quick work of you, and proceed to take the child for myself." Something about those words caused a certain gear to turn within Vivian's mind; going from 'I have to defeat you mode' to 'Mother Bald Eagle' in the span of a heartbeat. Screeching at Kagemusha, "The hell you will!!", Vivian's aura extended to her arms and legs while she shot towards the man like a rocket, charging solar energy upon her fist. "Solar Dragon's Crushing Fang!" She swung her left hand towards him in an arc, with the heat ablating off her arm explosively. Kagemusha's eyes focused as Vivian made her way towards him, and attack seemingly enveloping him, vaporising most of the ground as it left a large crater. However, this was not as it seemed, Kagemusha had taken to Vivian's back, a hand on her shoulder, the eye in under his mask narrowing. "You have power, but lack finesse. I can help you, if you'd like. Our Guild Master is after you to begin with, if only to ease his own loneliness. Why don't you let me show you many things, Vivian Starrkewolfe?" Vivian didn't flinch; allowing her magical aura to flare up and push the man away lightly. As if instinctively, she generated solar flares on both of her hands and then joined them, creating a unique, large flame as a result; in the span of a moment, she spun around, declaring, "Solar Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Bringing her hands together, Vivian unleashed a powerful explosion that extended outwards quickly, threatening to engulf him. "Incorrect." Kagemusha's speed and sheer reflexive ability seemed to enable him the ability to dodge this explosion, moving quickly away from it, before, like a snake returning for a strike, appearing at the side of Vivian. "You are attacking blindly. But I suppose I won't let you focus on me. Open, Door to the Titania, Erza Scarlet." A portal appeared, and, as had previous, out stepped Erza Scarlet, a former S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Vivian didn't even react to the appearance of this woman, merely beginning her next attack. "Solar Dragon's..." Vivian gathered heat and light within her mouth and subsequently released an extremely large and destructive sparking blast composed of solar flares, which produced an immense amount of light from her mouth; tearing through the area towards Erza, aiming to attack fast and hard before she could try anything funny. Erza, however, was very fast in battle, and a master in the use of Requip, having already Requipped the Armadura Fairy Armor the moment Vivian made her movements. The armor was a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor’s weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated handguards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. With ease, she cut the beam of light in half, and it exploded behind on either side of her. She then pressed onward, appeared in front of Vivian with ease, swinging her sword towards the woman's stomach. "Solar Dragon's Reflector!" Mere seconds before the attack struck, Vivian expelled solar flares and erected it in the form of geometric shapes that connected to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gathered magical energy by drawing it from Vivian and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by bouncing Erza back. The moment that the barrier ended, Vivian boosted forward towards Erza; her hand covered in heat as she threw a powerful punch towards the Titania. Erza somersaulted in the air, landing neatly, and, in that very same action, bounded forward, swinging her blade up to match Vivian's fist. She was using, however, the flat side, imbuing it with magic, as if under orders not cut off her limb when it would be so easy. Vivian continued to attempt to push through Erza's attack, pouring more and more magical power into her blow, trying to get a victory there and then. BOOM! With a bang, their clash was interrupted as Vivian felt chains wrap around her neck, and she crashed into the ground, the chains constricting. "You should have paid more attention. I never once said I was no longer your opponent." He sighed. "Erza, keep her bound." "Yes, Master." Erza raised her sword, before slamming it down into Vivian's stomach, ensuring she was bound into the ground this way. Vivian let out a loud scream; unable to move. She tried to fire off a blast at Erza and Kagemusha...but nothing was released from her mouth- it seemed that her magic was sealed. "You will definitely make a decent addition to the collection." Kagemusha raised his hands over Vivian, chuckling darkly to himself. "Huma Raise." Dark energy was expelled from his hands and covered Vivian, creating a near smokescreen. She was being overwritten. END